mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
All Souls Church
'"All Souls Church" (also known as "Community Church") was the non-denominational Protestant church the Taylor's and other townspeople attended in Mayberry. It could seat around 40 people and a choir. It was always full on Sundays. The church hosted an annual picnic and an annual bazaar. It also hosted balls. Volunteers & Staff Reverend Hobart M. Tucker serves as the regular pastor, though he is sometimes referred to as "Reverend Martin". It assumed these two names represent the same character. Dr. Harrison Everett Breen and Reverend Leighton have served as visiting pastors. Clara Edwards served as the church's organist and choir director. Bee Taylor served in the choir alongside several other women. Andy Taylor [1] and Helen Crump [2] have served as a Sunday school teachers. Committees, Clubs, & Sub-Groups Building and Safety Committee Emmett Clark and Howard Sprague served on the building and safety committee, which helped ensure the structural stability and safeness of the physical church building. 1 Charity Fund Committee Clara Edwards, Sam Jones, Goober Pyle, Howard Sprague, and Reverend Tucker served on the charity fund committee, which was responsible for church events such as the white elephant auction, gourmet box supper fundraiser, and the Sunday school play, which was produced by Clara. 1The Church Play Members of the committee expressed reservations over Clara's leadership of the play and ultimately replaced her with Millie Swanson; however, Clara retained her position on the committee. Sharon Beaumont, Harold Brown, Mike Jones, Brenda Schmidt, Sue Anne Loudermilk, and several other children acted in the play. Mrs. Boyzinger proposed the gourmet box suppers fundraiser. Church Committee The church committee made executive decisions regarding the church. Howard Sprague and Millie Swanson served as Co-Treasurers of the church, and, by extension, on the committee. Sam Jones, Reverend Tucker, and an unnamed female church member also served on the committee. 1The Church Bell Finance Committee The finance committee was charged with spending appropriations on behalf of the congregation. 1The Church Benefactors Andy Taylor served as chair of the committee and Martha Clark and Reverend Tucker both served as members. The committee heard bids from other committees on how appropriations should be spent. Ladies of the Church Choir Bee Taylor was selected by the ladies of the church choir to represent their interests to the finance committee, specifically she was tasked with ensuring appropriations were made to purchase new choir robes. 1 As organist, Clara Edwards was also a member of this group and aided Bee in her proposal. Men's Club On behalf of the men's club, Elmo advocated for the finance committee to purchase a pool table for use at their meetings, hoping it would increase turnout. Emmett Clark was also seemingly on this committee as he expressed support of Elmo's proposition. Notable Members * Sharon Beaumont 1The Church Play * Mrs. Boyzinger [1] * Harold Brown 1 * Emmett Clark [1] * Martha Clark 1The Church Benefactors * Helen Crump [1] * Clara Edwards [1] * Elmo [1] * Warren Ferguson [1] * Barney Fife [1] * Mike Jones 1The Church Play * Sam Jones 1The Church Play * Sue Ann Loudermilk 1 * Floyd Lawson [1] * Gomer Pyle [2] * Goober Pyle * Rudy [1] * Brenda Schmidt 1 * Mr. Schwamp [1] * Jim Slater [1] * Howard Sprague [1] * Millie Swanson 1The Church Play * Andy Taylor 1 * Bee Taylor [1] * Opie Taylor [3] * Reverend Tucker [1] Appearances The Andy Griffith Show 'Season 1 -' * Irresistible Andy (mentioned) * Andy The Matchmaker (mentioned) 'Season 4 -' *The Sermon for Today 'Season 5 -' * Opie's Newspaper (mentioned) 'Season 6 -' *The Bazaar *The Church Organ 'Season 8 -' * The Church Benefactors Mayberry R.F.D. 'Season 1 -' * The Church Play * The Church Bell Image Gallery Sermon4.png|Church sign Sermon5.png|Inside the church Andychurch.jpg|Barney, Otis and Andy in front of the church Mr_Schwump_09.JPG Inside_all_souls_church.png|Inside the church Category:locations